


Yours, Mine, and Ours

by we_remain_together



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Allison Argent Lives, Alternate Universe, Domestic Idiots in Love, Established Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Living Together, M/M, Mentions of Power Bottom Chris Argent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_remain_together/pseuds/we_remain_together
Summary: “If you come near me with that,” Chris said in averyserious monotone, “I will stab you in the heart with a kitchen knife.”Or: The one where Chris finds Peter's box of sex toys.





	Yours, Mine, and Ours

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second in a series of one-shots inspired by [this](http://bluebellglowinginthedark.tumblr.com/post/31013467173/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfwversion) challenge. 
> 
> #25. With toys.

“If you come near me with that,” Chris said in a _very_ serious monotone, “I will stab you in the heart with a kitchen knife.”  

The hunter was clad in nothing but a pair of black boxers, reclining back on the couch in what, as of six weeks ago, was now their shared apartment. The kids were all living on campus at Beacon Hills University. They were in their sophomore year now and Allison was studying Early Childhood Education. Chris had beamed like the ridiculous cheeseball that he tried to pretend he _wasn’t_ when the girl made honor roll the previous semester. She had found her niche. She was happy. All the kids were. Even Derek, who had found his happiness with Stiles Stilinski, of all people, but Peter had seen that one coming ages ago. The kid did have a certain allure about him.

He and Chris started sleeping together again sixteen months (and twelve days) ago, after a near death experience with a vengeful witch and a bottle of Jack Daniels. The alcohol had zero effect on Peter, obviously, but he’d never needed any encouragement when it came to Chris Argent. Things had started out… a little rocky, to say the least, but Chris kept coming back for more and he’d never been very good at refusing the man.

For months they had snuck around in a way that was very reminiscent of their teenage years, which was not an easy feat in a werewolf pack. In the end, it had been Allison that caught them.  

She hadn’t reacted well.

There had been words like _liar_ and _hypocrite_ thrown around. It was all very dramatic. Peter had stretched his arms across the back of the couch and put his feet up, letting them work through it.

A few weeks after that he had come home to find the girl sitting at his kitchen table, dressed in all black. “If you hurt my father,” she had said, her voice void of emotion in a way that would’ve made her grandfather proud, “I'll put an arrow through your skull and burn your body to ash.”  

Peter had felt his hackles rise at the threat, but he controlled it. She was Christopher’s daughter, the one he loved more than his own life. And even Peter could admit that he felt a sense of pack when he was near her. She belonged to Chris and Chris was his, so by extension, she was Peter’s as well. So, he simply told her, “I don’t doubt it” and left it at that.

That was six months ago.

Peter walked over and leaned against the couch. “Why a kitchen knife?” he asked, laughing as Chris rested one of those ugly, yellow throw pillows over his lap, like he was protecting himself. Chris had picked those out, not Peter. The hunter bought them at the store the other day and claimed they ‘matched the couch.’ They didn’t, not even a little, but Peter went with it because Chris had picked out fucking _throw pillows_ for the living room in their shared apartment. It was far more than he had ever hoped for, to be honest.

There was something very shark-like in Chris’ answering smile. “Because I just sharpened them.”

Peter glanced over his shoulder to the shiny set of steak knives on their kitchen counter. He did all the cooking, but Chris _did_ like his sharp implements, so it was plausible that he could have fussed with them. The kitchen was more Peter’s space _,_ though _._ Like how the office (aka: where the hunter kept his _arsenal_ ) was Chris’ space. But they shared stuff. Things were very ‘yours, mine, and ours’ with them lately.

“I don’t know why you’re making such a big deal out of this.” Peter looked down at the... alright, large purple vibrator that he was holding in his hand. Chris had stumbled across his box of toys in the closet about an hour ago, but it’s not like Peter was asking him to _use_ any of them. “I’ve had these forever. I forgot they were even back there.” Lie.

Peter was wearing a pair of pajama pants, slung low on his hips, but it wasn’t uncommon for him to just walk around naked at this time of night. One of the best things about having his own place was that it was clothing optional. He was usually in various states of undress when they were alone together. Sometimes Peter did it when Derek was there, too, just because he enjoyed fucking with the kid.

 _Can you put some pants on, please?! **Why? It’s my apartment. If you don’t like it, get out**_.

The sudden flash of ire he felt from Chris had Peter’s eyes snapping back to his face. Chris’ brows drew together. “Have you ever used those with anyone else?”

“Why?” Peter asked, fighting back a grin. “Would that bother you?”

He already knew the answer to that one. Chris rivaled Peter with his penchant for jealous and possessive behavior at times.

“Relax, Christopher. I haven’t.” Another lie.

The tension eased in Chris' shoulders. “So they’re just for you, then?” he asked. His eyes sparked with humor.

“For me and anyone else who might be interested.” Peter waggled his eyebrows. “I could show you.”

Chris looked over at the box, sitting open on the coffee table, with a little trepidation. He gestured to the vibrator in Peter’s hand. “It’s _purple_ ,” he said, his mouth turning down.

Peter let out a quick bark of laughter. “Really? That’s what you’re choosing to focus on? What if it was black? Would that make it better?”

“A little,” Chris said, deadpan.

God, he loved this man. “Just a little, huh?”

“Hmm." Chris' mouth was twitching now; he tossed his pillow to the side and moved to the opposite end of the couch, where Peter was standing. He pat the space next to him. “Sit.”

Peter lowered himself onto the cushion, obediently, as Chris grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him into a hard kiss, his hands tangling in Peter’s hair. He tasted like the red wine they had with dinner. Chris pushed him down onto the couch and straddled his waist.

The vibrator fell from Peter’s hand to clatter on the hard wood floor. They both paused, looking down at it.

After several beats of silence, Chris asked, “Do you reallywant to use that on me?”

Peter’s head was buzzing from all the places their skin was touching. Chris’ thin cotton boxers did nothing to hide the hard press of his cock, which was lined up perfectly against Peter’s own. “I wouldn’t hate it,” he admitted. He wriggled his hips a little, smirking at the soft hiss it pulled from the hunter’s mouth. “But I’m not going to go shoving things up your ass without your permission.”  

Chris nuzzled into his neck, teeth scraping over Peter’s pulse point, hard. “And here I thought you liked shoving things up my ass,” he said, his voice low in that gravelly way of his.

Peter shivered. His hands slid up the outside of Chris’ legs to settle on his waist. “You know I do.”

Chris’ eyes went all thoughtful for a moment, then he gave a quick nod of his head. “Alright,” he said. He leaned over to snatch the vibrator off the floor, handing it to Peter.

"Seriously?"

“Why?" Chris asked. "Am I going to regret it?”

Peter felt a little jolt of anticipation. “I promise you won’t.”

“Then let’s just get on with it.”

He recognized the resolute set to Chris’ shoulders, like he was gearing up to face some scary monster. Peter snorted. “That’s very romantic.”

“Oh,” Chris said, raising an eyebrow. He glanced to a set of nipple clamps inside the box. “Is this what romance looks like?”

Peter gave a fond hum; he actually loved those things. “It is when you’re doing it right.” He caught Chris’ boxers between two fingers and gave them a slight tug. “Take these off. I’ll be right back.”

Peter walked, rather briskly, down the hall to their bedroom. The slick was still on the bedside table, from earlier, when Chris decided he wanted to manhandle Peter into the room, throw him down on the mattress, and ride Peter’s cock for twenty minutes — instead of putting away the groceries, which Peter had done himself while Chris was in the shower. Not that he was complaining, mind you.

When he came back into the living room, Chris was naked and sitting on the couch, waiting. The hunter could be bossy at times, mostly in bed, but he was very good at following direct instructions.

Chris’ cock was laying hard against his stomach, already, and Peter hadn’t even touched him yet. He was obviously more interested in this than he was letting on.

Peter put the lube on the coffee table and knelt down between Chris’ legs, hiding a smirk when the hunter’s cock gave an interested twitch. Peter licked his lips, then curled his hand around the base, stroking up and down as Chris leaned back into the couch cushions, getting comfortable. He worked him slowly at first, then a little faster, until Chris let out a soft moan and his legs fell open.

No, Peter was going to ease him into this.

He reached behind him and grabbed the purple vibrator off the table, his eyes widening at the spike of lust he scented from the hunter. _Yeah, I’ve got your number._ There were three different speed settings, so Peter turned it to its lowest one and a soft  _buzzzz_ sound filled the room. He touched the hard silicone to Chris’ cock, right underneath the head, and rubbed it back and forth.

Chris gave a startled cry. “J-jesus.”

Peter’s mouth split in a wide grin. “Mmhm.” He moved the toy in small circles, watching as pre-come started flowing steadily from the tip. Chris was panting now, his mouth half open, eyes shut.

After a few more seconds, Peter turned the vibrator off and put it down. “Can you put your feet up on the couch for me?” he asked, pushing Chris’ legs back so his knees were spread apart and bent. “Good. Just stay like that and relax.”

Chris cracked open an eye to glare at Peter. “I don’t need the step by step,” he said, voice shaky. His cock was red and glistening and so very hard — Peter had a sudden urge to lean forward and take him into his mouth. Chris must have had the same idea, because he reached out and tried to grab onto the back of Peter’s head.

“Nu-uh,” Peter said, dancing out of his reach. “One thing at a time.” He went to grab the lube, but he turned back when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Chris pointed to another, smaller, vibrator inside the box. This one was green. “Can you use that one, too?” His eyes were black, little slivers of blue surrounding pupils blown wide. Chris brought a hand down to his cock, shivering as his thumb ran along that spot underneath the head. “Right here?”

There was a smug smirk in Peter’s voice. “Are we liking the stuff in the box now?” Chris didn’t answer him. His thumb was still moving in a slow pattern, fingers encircling himself and stroking up and down a few times, shaky little exhales falling from his mouth. _Jesus_ _Christ_. Watching Chris touch himself like that was one of Peter’s favorite things ever, actually. Taking a steadying breath, he snatched the green vibrator from the box. “Whatever you want, love.”

He coated the purple vibrator with a liberal amount of lube — it was cold to the touch but would warm up quick. The toy was long, but the width of it was smaller than Peter’s own cock. Chris would take it easily.

Chris rested back against the couch again, hiking his legs up, knees bent. His hole twitched when Peter touched it. Chris was still stretched from earlier, so when Peter pressed the toy inside him, it slid right in with no resistance. Peter let out a low groan as he watched the purple vibrator disappearing into Chris’ body. Once it was seated deep inside him, Peter turned it on with a flick of his thumb.

Chris’ entire body jerked like he’d just been electrocuted.

Peter hummed, giving him a second to adjust, then started fucking him slowly, drawing it out and then sliding it back in. He pressed it deeper, adjusting the angle, until Chris was moaning and rocking back and forth. Peter watched the movements of Chris’ body; all his tight, wiry muscles and strong lines — he was _artwork_.

Peter switched on the second vibrator and touched it to Chris’ cock, moving it in small, rhythmic circles, like he’d done with the purple one.

The muscles in Chris’ thighs quivered and he threw his head back with a sob. “Fuck _, Peter_. Oh, fuck.”

Peter fucked him harder with the larger toy, because that’s how Chris liked it, and held the vibrating tip of the other against his dripping cock, unrelenting. Chris was gasping in these little hitching breaths, his head thrashing against the couch cushions as a deep flush spread across his chest.

“That’s it,” Peter murmured fondly. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you, baby.”

Chris was already close; Peter could see it, so he turned the purple vibrator up to its highest setting and Chris fucking _keened_ , his back arching up off the couch.

“Jesus, look at you.” Peter moved the toy inside him a bit faster, his expression awestruck as he watched Chris’ stomach muscles draw tight. “You’re beautiful, Chris. Do you know that? You’re so fucking perfect.”

Peter angled the vibrator so it was pressed right to Chris’ overstimulated prostate. The deep whining sound he made went straight to Peter’s cock. _Lovely thing. So lovely._ He wanted to pull the toy out and fill Chris up himself so he could _feel_ it when Chris came, but his inner voyeur kept him in the moment. 

“I know.” Peter’s voice was a low purr. “I know that feels good, baby.” The pleasure twisting Chris’ face was almost painful to look at. Peter’s cock was _throbbing_. He rubbed the vibrator against Chris’ prostate, merciless, flicking the speed up a notch higher on the green one pressed to the hunter’s cock — and that was that. Chris groaned, clenching tightly around the toy, his hips bucking. Peter hissed a breath in through his teeth. “That’s it. Come for me, baby. I want to _see_ it.”

Chris cried out, trembling as he painted his own chest with ropes of come, lots of it.  He shook and shuttered his way through it, collapsing back in a weightless heap, panting heavily.

Peter switched off the green vibrator, then the purple one, easing it out of him, and tossing both of them to the side. He leaned forward to clean the mess off of Chris’ chest with his tongue, lapping up every last drop. His mouth grazed over one of Chris’ nipples, teeth tugging at it, just for an instant. Chris whimpered and rolled away a bit, so Peter peppered kisses along his chest instead, traveling up the line of his throat before finally placing one on his mouth. Chris gave a little hum and kissed him back. The scratch of the man’s stubble was as pleasant as ever.

Chris’ breathing was still ragged, but he slid his fingers into Peter’s hair and rested their foreheads together. Peter crawled up on the couch and curled against his side, tucking his face beneath Chris’ chin. He smelled heavenly right now. Like sweat and sex and come and _Christopher_ — all of Peter’s favorite things.

When Chris spoke, his voice was rough and raspy. “Can I use something on you?” he asked, glancing back to the box again.

Peter smirked and took one of Chris’ hands, bringing it to the hardness between his legs. “I’d be disappointed if you didn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something fluffy for these two, and this was the result. Feel free to leave suggestions on which prompt you'd like me to fill next. XO!


End file.
